Puyo Puyo Stories
by MittensHD7
Summary: These is a collection of Puyo Puyo stories. I will continue to update this collection. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. Maguro's Magnificent Gems

Puyo Puyo Stories

Fanfiction

Maguro's Magnificent Gems

Maguro invited me, Sig, and Ringo over to his place. I dunno why. Whatever.

Sig and I enter Maguro's house. Ringo was already there.

"Hey Amitie. Hey Sig." Maguro greeted us. "Glad you could make it."

"Yep." Sig replied.

Sig noticed something and ran off.

"So what's new?" I ask.

"Nothing much." Maguro replied. "My family started selling trout."

"Wait, is there trout in Japan?" Ringo asked.

"No. We get it imported from the States." Maguro replied.

Sig walked back into the living room. He was hold a blue gemstone.

"What's this?" Sig asked us.

"That looks like a sapphire." Ringo noted. "Where did you find it?"

"On the floor." Sig replied.

"Where?"

"Uhhh."

There was a pause.

"I forgot."

"Already?" I asked.

All of the sudden everything went black. When the lights came on, we were all on some stage. It looked like a gameshow. I look around. It's probably an American game show. Thankfully. Generally, Japanese game shows involve people getting beat up. It looked like we were in front of a live audience. Maguro was at a separate table. Ringo, Sig and I were at a different one.

When Maguro noticed the audience, he started to panic.

"Uhh. Hello everyone." He greeted the audience nervously. "I'm Maguro."

The audience cheered.

Sig picked up a sign that was in front of him. It read "シグ" (That's his name in Katakana.)

Ringo and I had signs too. It had our names in Katakana.

There was a big wheel. We had controllers in front of us.

Sig also examined his controller.

"And today we'll be playing…"

There was a pause.

"Maguro's Magnificent….uh….Gems. I dunno." He said.

The audience cheered.

"Our contestants are Ringo…"

Ringo waved.

"...Sig…"

Sig waved.

"...and Amitie."

I waved at the audience.

"To play this you…."

Maguro stammered a lot, but he came to some solid rules.

Maguro would draw from his stack of cards. The cards had a letter on them. While the wheel was spinning, we had to select a gemstone's name that started with said letter. We would select it with our controllers. There were also some words that weren't gems. If we selected a wrong name, said person would be out, and the others would select again. First one to select a correct name would get a point. The person to get to 5 points first wins.

"The prize for winning is a….uh…..a turkey sandwich." Maguro stammered.

A big, turkey sandwich appeared right next to his stack of cards.

The audience cheered.

Sig tilted his head in confusion. Ringo and I looked at eachother.

"Umm…..let the games begin!" Maguro exclaimed nervously.

The audience cheered.

The first card read "O".

"It's an O." Maguro stated.

The audience cheered.

First thing that comes to my mind is an opal.

The wheel starts to spin.

Ringo selected a correct answer first. Apparently, we had score counters too. Ringo's now read "1".

Long story short, Sig somehow won. We then found ourselves back at Maguro's place.

Sig seemed to eat his sandwich proudly. Or he was very hungry.


	2. Tree Problems

Tree Problems

I walk over to Sig's place. I knock on his door. I'm gonna go bug catching with him today. Sig opens the door. He walks out and closes it behind him. We start to walk to the forest.

"Any ideas on what bugs you want to catch?" I ask him.

"I wanna catch a grasshopper." Sig replied.

We walked to the forest. Time to search for that grasshopper.

I start by looking in the bushes. No bugs there.

I looked up, and I found Sig in the trees. Impressive how well he can climb.

I search in other bushes. Still a no.

Schezo walks in the forest.

"Hey Schezo!" I wave.

"Greetings, apprentice magician. What brings you here?" Schezo asks me.

"I'm bug catching with Sig." I responded.

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Schezo asks sharply.

"He is somewhere in the trees." I replied.

I don't think Schezo can climb. Which is a good thing, especially if he is chasing Sig again.

Sig notices Schezo, and begins to climb higher. I think he remembers when Schezo was trying to take his hand. Schezo just stares at this one tree. It's not the tree Sig is in though.

"Hmm." Schezo says while staring at the tree.

"Found it!" Sig yells from on top of the tree.

He found a grasshopper. At least I think.

Sig seems to look down.

Schezo walks over to me. He also notices Sig in the tree.

"How is that boy going to get down?" He asks.

"I dunno." I say.

"SIG!" I yell. "Can you climb down?"

"Nope!" Sig yells back.

Fiddlesticks. That's not good.

"Schezo, you have any ideas?" I ask.

"No."

I sigh. That's not good.

"Can you fall down?" Schezo yells.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sig yells back.

Sig climbs up more.

"I wouldn't climb any higher!" I yell.

Sig looks back down. He looks at the other tree.

"You got any more ideas Schezo?" I ask him.

"No."

Just then, Sig jumps out of the tree.

"SIG!" I scream. I rush over to the tree.

Sig falls through lots of branches and lands right underneath the tree.

"Sig, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sig replied.

Schezo came over.

"I'm gonna be going now." He said. Schezo ran off.

I helped Sig stand up. Sig winced.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I don't believe him, but whatever.

I helped him walk home.

"Do you need any more help?" I ask Sig when we were inside his house.

"No. Thanks Ami." Sig replied.

I walked home.


	3. Being Sick for Your Birthday

Being Sick for Your Birthday

It was was June 16th. Or in other words, Sig's birthday!

My friends and I have decided to throw Sig a surprise birthday party. No offense to him, but Sig seems like someone who would forget his birthday. That makes it a surprise! That can't fail.

We went to the forest to set up everything. The plan was that, I would go over to Sig's place, and invite him to go bug catching. Then I would lead him to the party.

"Amitie, why don't you go ahead and bring Sig over here? We've got pretty much everything set up." Lemres asked me.

"Okay." I replied.

I ran out of the forest and over to Sig's place.

I knock on the door.

"It's open!" Sig shouts from inside.

I walk in the house. Sig comes out from his room.

"Hey Amitie." He greets me.

I notice right away that Sig doesn't look great. He looks a little pale.

"Sig, are you feeling okay?" I ask him.

"No, not really." He responded.

"Do you have a thermometer?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

Sig runs off. He comes back with it. Sig sticks the thermometer in his mouth.

After a while, it beeps. He takes it out of his mouth.

"It says "102°"." Sig notes.

"Why don't you get some sleep then?" I suggest.

"Okay."

He puts the thermometer down and walks into his room.

I pick up the phone that is on the wall. I call Lemres, because he's the only one with a phone (Maguro might have one, but I haven't checked).

"Hello?" Lemres answers the phone.

"Hi, Lemres. Listen, we got a problem here." I said.

"What is it?"

"Sig is sick."

"Okay. What are we going to do then?"

"I got him to sleep. If you guys don't care that you guys might get sick, we could bring it to his place." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll be over there soon."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone. This will be interesting.

About 10 minutes later, everyone shows up at Sig's house. I open the door.

"We are going to have to be very quiet." I whisper.

It took about 20 minutes for everyone to set up. They all went to hide.

I wait about another 10 minutes. I go into Sig's room.

Sig wakes up about 20 minutes later.

"Hi again, Amitie."

"You feeling better?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

Sig gets out of his bed. He walks out of his room. I follow him.

When Sig sees the cake and stuff, he seemed confused.

"Uhh-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumps up.

Sig jumps back. He was startled.

"Happy birthday Sig!" I say from out behind him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sig notes.

It was a really great party. He seemed happy with all the presents he got.

Me: A butterfly.

Ringo: A bug encyclopaedia.

Maguro: Some bug bouncy balls and a bug related board game.

Arle and Carbuncle: Some caterpillars

Lemres: Candy.

Lidelle: Butterfly net.

Raffina: A bug hat and a bug piggy bank.

Klug: A different bug encyclopaedia.

Schezo: Some dragonflies and an apology note.

Satan (Dark Prince): Cicadas.

Risukuma: Lovebugs (Yes, those are a thing).

Feli: Ladybugs.

Rulue: Some beatles.

Then, Klug's book was getting angry all of the sudden.

"What do you want me to write?" Klug asked his book, irritated.

Klug grabbed some paper and wrote something. He handed it to Sig.

"The book wants me to give you this." Klug says.

Sig takes the note.

"Give me your body, now." Sig read. "Uh. No."

"You need to be quiet." Klug told the book.

Other than that, everything was normal.

After the party, we all cleaned up. Everyone went home.

"Thanks for throwing this for me." Sig said to me after everyone left.

"It was my pleasure." I responded.


	4. Hoverboards and Fish

Hoverboards and Fish

Sig and I went to Maguro's house. We were going to visit. Hopefully, we don't have to worry about another American game show.

We walked in Maguro's place. Ringo was there.

"Hey Maguro, hey Ringo." I greeted.

"Hello." They both greeted back in unison.

Sig seemed interested in examining Maguro's living room.

Maguro had a decent sized living room. A couch, a TV (which was really big), his gaming stuff, movies, and something that had wheels on it.

"What's this?" Sig pointed at the thing with 2 wheels.

"Oh, that's a hoverboard." Maguro responded.

Sig picked it up. He didn't notice that the thing was plugged in.

"Why does it have wheels if it hovers?" Sig asked Maguro.

"It doesn't actually hover. It just is called that." Ringo said.

"Oh."

I nodded. Sig put it down.

"So, how's business?" I ask.

"It's been good." Maguro responded, "The trout is selling pretty well."

"That's nice." I say.

"I wonder why." Maguro wondered.

"It amazing." Ringo noted.

"Maybe it's selling well because it's American." Maguro wondered.

"No, I meant that." Ringo corrected. She pointed at Sig.

Sig was spinning around on the thing with wheels.

"He figured it out all on his own." Maguro noted.

"It took you hours to get used to that." Ringo noted.

"It didn't take hours!" Maguro interjected, "It took an hour."

"Close enough." Ringo sighed.

"It's funny." I noted. "We went from talking about fish to those things with wheels."

"Hoverboards." Maguro corrected.

"What?" I asked.

"It called a hoverboard." Maguro stated.

I nodded.

"Back onto fish." Ringo said.

"Well, I will say that the mackerel hasn't been doing well." Maguro noted.

"Mackerel doesn't taste that great." I said.

"I think it tastes fine, but isn't the best." Ringo said.

Sig rode past us. He seemed to be doing really well on it.

"What is the purpose of a hoverboard?" I ask.

"I think it's just one of those things for fun." Maguro replied, "It is a way to get around."

Sig rode into the living room.

"What are your thoughts on salmon?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I like salmon." Ringo said.

"Me too." Maguro responded, "Tuna is good too."

"That's your name." Ringo noted.

"I know. But it tastes good too." Maguro responded.

Ringo sighed.

"Now I'm in the mood for fish." I said.

"Yeah, so am I." Ringo noted.

"I don't have any now." Maguro said, "And I'm too lazy to walk to our store."

"That's okay, I can wait for lunch." I said.

"Yeah." Ringo also said.

Sig was still spinning around. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten bored yet. He went to the kitchen.

"When did you get that?" I ask.

"Christmas." Maguro responded.

"Good ol' Christmas." Ringo noted.

"Do cats steal your fish often?" I ask.

"Sometimes." Maguro responded, "We don't really worry about the cats"

Sig rides in to the room. He goes by the outlet. Sig turns off the board and plugs it in. He walks over.

"So, whaddya guys talking about?" Sig asked.


	5. The Case of the Missing Bug

The Case of the Missing Bug

Sig and I were walking through the forest. He had his favourite bug in his hands. The bug was peeking out of his cupped hands.

"That would make a cute picture." I say, pointing at Sig's cupped hands.

"Yeah, she is cute." Sig responds.

Sig looks up at a apple tree.

"Ooh." He notes.

Sig sets the ladybug on his shoulder and picks an apple off the tree. He then notices that the bug is gone.

"Where did she go?" Sig asks with a worried tone.

"I dunno." I said looking around, "It doesn't look like she flew off."

"Apple?" He asks me, holding an apple.

"Sure."

I take it. Sig picks another apple of the tree. He starts to eat it.

Klug walks into the forest, reading his book.

"Hey Klug." I greeted.

"Hi." He says back.

"Have you seen a ladybug by chance?" I ask him.

"Yeah, Witch just ran off with one." Klug responded.

"Where did she go?" Sig asked quickly.

"That way." Klug pointed behind him.

"Thanks." Sig ran off. I followed him.

"I don't have anything better to do." Klug shut his book and went with us.

We finally caught up to Witch. It wasn't easy to find her.

"Now I'm finally gonna make that bean sprout potion." Witch chuckled.

Sig ran up to her. The bug was in a jar.

"Can I have my bug back?" Sig asks.

"Why?" Witch asks, "It was just sitting there."

"She was on my shoulder." Sig argued.

"Why don't we settle this with a court trial?" Klug suggested.

"A court trial?" We all asked in unison.

"What's a court trial?" Sig asked me.

Next thing I know, we had a court session set up. Maguro, Arle, Lidelle and Schezo were the jury, Klug was the judge, and Ringo was Sig's attorney. Witch had no witnesses. Raffina was Witch's attorney (I dunno why).

"The date is June 18, 2018. This court session has begun." Klug stated.

"That's not how you start a court session!" Raffina yelled.

"How do you start it then?" Klug asked back.

"I dunno. That's not how you start it though." Raffina stated.

"Whatever. Ringo!" Klug called out, "You may call your first witness."

Ringo stood up.

"I call my first witness, Sig." Ringo called out.

Sig stood up.

"Sig, you may take the stand." Klug said.

Sig walked up to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Klug asked.

"Yeah." Sig responded.

"So, what happened on the morning of the 18th?" Ringo asked.

"Uhh….oh yeah, I was walking with Amitie through the forest with my ladybug-" Sig started.

"Where is this bug?" Ringo asked.

"It's here." Witch said from the audience. She puts a jar next to her. It had Sig's bug in it.

"Okay." Ringo notes, "Continue."

"Okay. The ladybug was in my hands. I see an apple tree. I put the bug on my shoulder so I could pick an apple off the tree. After that, I notice that the bug was gone."

"Okay then." Ringo notes.

"Your Honour, I would like to cross-examine this witness." Raffina requests from the audience.

"Okay." Klug nods.

"Your witness." Ringo says to Raffina.

Raffina walks up to the stand. Ringo walks off.

"So Sig, how do you know that the ladybug in the jar is yours?" Raffina asks.

"I can tell by the pattern of the dots." Sig points out.

"Okay. How do you know that?"

"I've gotten to remember the patterns."

"Okay. Well, why did you take that apple off the tree?"

"I was hungry."

"Wouldn't that be obstruction of government property?"

"What is obstruction of government property?" Sig asked.

"Dang it." Raffina murmured under her breath.

"Your Honour, I would like to file charges against Raffina!" Ringo called out from the audience.

"Against Raffina? For what?" Klug asked.

"For lying in court!" Ringo called out.

"That is defamation of character! I wanna sue Ringo for slander!" Raffina called out.

"Can you even afford that?" Klug asked Raffina.

Raffina looked at Klug in dismay. Klug looked down.

"That'll be cases 2 and 3." Klug said. He pounded his gavel.

"Your Honour, I have no further questions." Raffina notes.

Raffina walks off the stand.

"Ringo, you may call your second witness." Klug said.

Sig walked off the stand.

"I call my second witness, Amitie."

"Amitie, you may take the stand."

I walk up to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Klug asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"So, Amitie, what happened this morning?"

"Sig and I were walking through the forest, Sig put the bug on his shoulder so he could pick an apple, and then the bug was gone." I said.

"Okay then." Ringo noted.

"Your Honour, I would like to cross-examine this witness." Raffina called out.

"Okay." Klug nods.

"Your witness." Ringo said. She walks off.

"Amitie, why do you think Witch took Sig's ladybug?" Raffina asked.

"Klug said he saw Witch with a ladybug." I said.

Raffina looked at Klug in dismay.

"Your Honour, I have no further questions." Raffina was still giving Klug some dirty looks. She sat back down. I walked off the stand.

"Ringo, do you have any more witnesses?" Klug asked.

"No, I don't." Ringo said.

"Alright, Raffina, you may call your witness." Klug said.

Raffina stood up.

"I call my witness, Witch."

Witch walked up to the stand.

"I plead guilty." Witch said.

"Uhhh." Raffina stammered.

"Alright then." Klug said, "The jury will now decide."

Witch walked down. So did Raffina.

5 minutes later, Arle stands up.

"The jury has come to a decision." Arle said.

Sig tilted his head.

"The charged, Witch, is found guilty. You are charged with giving Sig his bug back." Arle said.

"This court meeting is adjourned." Klug bangs his gavel.

Witch gives Sig the jar. Sig takes the bug out immediately.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." He says to the bug.

"I'm glad you got you're bug back." I say to Sig.

"Now onto Case 2." Klug says.

Everyone sighs. Great.


	6. Too Many Cats

Too Many Cats

Sig, Arle and I were walking through the forest.

"Anything new Arle?" I ask.

"No." Arle said, "Nothing much. Well, Carbuncle got a new box of curry."

"I bet he'll enjoy that." I said.

"Yeah." She noted.

Sig noticed something. He ran off.

"Satan still being Satan?" I asked.

"Yep. It annoys me to no end." Arle said.

Sig came back with a cat. The cat was a black and white cat. The cat was fat.

"Aww." I looked at the cat. It was a she. She was very soft.

"Can I hold the cat?" I asked Sig.

"Sure." He said. He handed me the cat.

She was so cute. And very fat. That makes her cuter. I pet her.

"You wanna hold her?" I ask Arle.

"Sure." Arle responded.

Arle took the cat.

"Sig, are you gonna name the cat?" I ask.

"Do cats eat bugs?" Sig asked.

"Yes, they eat all of them." Arle responded sarcastically.

Sig seemed traumatized.

"Really?" Sig asked with a really worried tone.

"No, I'm joking. Cats don't generally harm bugs. Maybe butterflies." Arle said.

Sig sighed with relief.

"Arle, for future reference, Sig often fails to catch sarcasm." I told Arle.

"Okay, got it." Arle noted.

"What's sarcasm?" Sig asked.

"It's similar to joking." I explained.

Sig nodded.

"Well, why don't I help you get the cat settled?" I asked Sig.

"What? What is that?" Sig asked.

"We'll put it at your place. Or do you not want the cat at your place?" I ask.

"No. I think I can handle the cat." Sig said.

"Alright. Do you guys need more help?" Arle asks.

"I don't think so." I said, "Sig?"

"No. I dunno." Sig said.

"Okay. I'll see ya guys later." Arle said. She skipped out of the forest.

Sig and I walked to his place. Sig put the cat in his parents bedroom. Hopefully, Sig's parents won't come home anytime soon.

"Will you name the cat?" I asked.

"Uhh." Sig paused, "How about Kitty?" Sig suggested.

"Okay."

"Do cats like fish?" Sig asked me.

"Generally." I responded.

Sig walked out. He came back with a plate of sashimi. Sig also brings a bowl of water. He sets both things down. The cat tears through the fish.

"Is this all there is?" Sig asks.

"Somewhat. You would also probably want to give it some affection, like petting it and stuff." I say.

"Okay."

Sig picks up the cat. The cat starts to growl all of the sudden. Sig sets the cat down.

"Or not." I said.

The cat runs off.

"You don't have to stick around longer." Sig said to me.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

I left Sig's place.

Next day, I here a knock on my door. When I open it, it was Sig.

"Hey Sig!" I greeted, "What's up?"

"Can you come over? I kinda need your help." Sig asked.

"Yeah."

I closed the door and walked with Sig.

When I walk in, there was a somewhat nasty surprise.

"Oh no." I note.

The cat was way skinnier. 7 more kittens were running around.

"What do I do?" Sig asked.

"I dunno. Do you want to put them back in the forest?" I ask.

"That might be best." Sig answered.

We both found a very big box. Sig put all of the kitties in the box. I carried the box to the forest. Sig helped me with the obstacles. When we got there, I gently set the box down. Sig helped me with the cats. We took them from the box and put them on the ground. The cats ran off.

"They're not bugs, but they are cute." Sig notes.


	7. A Bug's Obituary

A Bug's Obituary

I walk over to Sig's place. I was wondering if I could go bug catching with him. I don't have really have much interest in bugs, but I like to spend time with Sig. I knocked on his door.

Sig opened the door.

"Hi, Amitie." Sig greeted me. His tone sounded sad.

"Hiya Sig. Wanna go bug catching?" I asked.

Sig looked down. He shook his head and closed the door.

That was weird. I walk inside.

"Sig?" I called out.

I found him in his room. Sig was sitting on his bed. He was holding his face up with his hands.

"Sig?" I asked, walking in his room.

Sig lifted his face from his hands. His face was red, eyes slightly swollen. Poor kid.

"Daijobu da?" I ask.

"...iie." I could barely make out Sig's words. I wonder what's wrong?

"Sig?" I asked. I sit next to him, "What's wrong?"

Sig doesn't answer.

"Sig?" I ask again. Still no answer.

"SIG?" I shout.

Sig was startled.

"What?" Sig finally asks.

"What's wrong?"

"Bug...death…" Sig said.

I don't understand. Wait. Oh, one of his bugs died. That explains it.

"I'm sorry Sig." I said.

Sig doesn't answer.

I wonder.

"Sig, do you want to hold a funeral for your bug?" I asked.

Sig looks at me.

"How?" Sig asked me.

"We'll have a service and will bury your bug in the back yard." I suggested.

"Okay." Sig said. He stood up and left the room. He came back with a little, white box. Sig put a little beetle in the box. He left again.

I went to the kitchen. I found a big, flat rock. I found a rock and started to engrave it.

"Sig's Beetle. Rest in Peace." The stone read (It was in Hiragana). I found a meat pounder and cut the stone so it was smaller.

We made some arrangements, and we held a funeral for Sig's bug.

"This is stupid." Raffina whispered to herself.

"Not as stupid as when you decided to-" Klug started.

Raffina slammed her foot on Klug's foot.

"Ow." Klug said. He lifted his foot up and down.

Sig buried the "casket" by the gravestone I made. He put some flowers by it.

"Aww." I whispered to myself, "He loves his bugs."

A couple days later, Sig was his usual self again.


	8. The Bug Adventure

The Bug Adventure

Sig and I went into the forest. I'm going to help him catch this dragonfly he wants to catch.

Just then, the bug in question flies next to us.

"There you are." Sig says to the bug. He tries to catch it, but the bug is really quick. The dragonfly flies out of the forest. Sig runs after it. I follow him.

Not too long later, we found ourselves in town. The dragonfly was on somebody's roof.

Sig and I look at it.

"How are you gonna get that bug?" I ask.

Sig tilted his head.

"I'm gonna climb up there."

"Uh...Sig-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Sig started to climb to the roof. He was using the wood boards on the house.

"Careful, Sig." I note.

Sig finally gets to the top. He reaches out to grab the dragonfly. The bug flies away, but stays on the roof. Sig climbs completely on the top. He stands on the roof.

Just then, someone comes outside from the house. Oh fiddlesticks.

Thankfully, it was Klug.

"Hi Amitie." He greets.

"Hey Klug." I greet back.

"Whaddya doing here?" Klug asks.

"Uhh-"

Klug looks at the roof.

"Sig! What are you doing up there?" Klug shouts.

Sig looks at him.

"Uhh-" Sig stammers. "There was a bug."

Klug sighs.

"That's the worst-" Klug starts.

"Gotta go." Sig interrupted.

Sig jumps off. He runs off.

"I'll never understand him." Klug notes.

"Okay, see ya." I wave as I run to follow Sig.

Klug looks at me in dismay.

I finally catch up to Sig. He is holding a black dragonfly.

"I caught it." He said to me.

"That's good." I note, "Why don't we go home now?"

"Ok."

We walked to Sig's place. The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sig told me.

Sig picked up the phone.

"Moshimoshi, genki desu ka?" Sig greeted.

Turns out it was his parents. He started to have this argument with them.

It was a long argument.

"Siyonara." Sig hung up the phone with an annoyed tone. He sat down on the couch.

"May I ask what happened?" I asked.

"Uhh-" Sig stammered, "I forgot."

I sigh.

"Nevermind."


	9. Playground Montage

Playground Montage

Sig and I went to to the playground.

"Why are we here again?" I ask Sig.

"I saw a butterfly here the other day. I wanna catch it." Sig replied.

I don't think that bug will still be here.

But I was wrong.

"There!" Sig points at the butterfly. He runs towards it.

He tries crazy attempts to catch the butterfly.

Attempt #1

Sig climbs up on the gliders. From there, he jumps into a tree. He climbs the tree to the top. The butterfly is there. Sig reaches to get it, but the branch he is standing on breaks. He hangs from a branch below him. The butterfly flies away.

Attempt #2

Sig sits on a teeter-totter. He looks up at the butterfly above him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm gonna get launched into the air. Can you jump on this?" Sig asks me.

"No."

Sig looks up at the butterfly. He sighs.

Attempt #3

Sig climbs up the jungle gym. He then jumps over to the play building. He climbs up to the platforms of the building. A roof blocks him from the butterfly.

 _He's not gonna get up there._

I was wrong.

Sig starts climbing on the underside of the roof. He pulls himself up. The butterfly flies away.

"Come on." Sig notes with an annoyed tone.

Attempt #4

Sig swings on the swings. Eventually, he stands up on it. Sig jumps off toward the butterfly, but misses. He falls flat on his face. The butterfly flies away.

Sig lays in the center of the playground.

"Are you done?" I ask him.

"Nope." Sig responds as he stands up, "I'm gonna catch that butterfly."

He runs off. I palm my face.

Attempt #5

Sig climbs up the firepole. He hangs his legs on the bar thingy. He swings with his legs to try and catch it. The butterfly flies away.

Sig sits on a spinny thingy.

"You thinking of another plan?" I ask.

"Yep."

Just then, the butterfly flies to Sig and sits on his nose.

"Yay." Sig exclaimed the best he could with his monotone voice.

Sig noticed something else.

"Ooh, a cricket." Sig noted as his put the butterfly in his waist bag.

"Oh no." I palmed my face.


	10. American Cartoons

American Cartoons

Sig and I went to Maguro's place (again). Ringo was already there.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hello." They responded.

"I got some American cartoons we could watch." Maguro holds up a movie case.

"Sure, why not?" I say.

Sig nods.

We all sit on the couch while Maguro puts in the DVD.

"Complete curiosity, when were these made?" Ringo asked.

"I think the early 20th century, maybe a little later." Maguro said.

"Americans still watch cartoons from this era?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I got these, mostly because the newer ones suck." Maguro noted.

I nodded.

"They are really bad." Ringo added.

Maguro sat back with us. He had the remote.

The first few we watched was about a coyote and a bird.

"So, the coyote is called Wile E. Coyote, and the bird is a roadrunner." Maguro pointed out.

It was amazing how much TNT that coyote uses.

"Why does he never catch that bird?" Sig asked.

"That's what makes it funny." Ringo noted.

We kept watching some more.

"Wait, can't you die from TNT, and getting squished?" Sig asked.

"In real life, yes, but cartoons defy the laws of physics." Ringo noted.

"What are physics?" Sig asks.

"It's very complicated, but an example is gravity." Ringo explained.

Sig nodded.

A little later, we started watching cartoons about a cat and mouse.

"The cat is Tom, and the mouse is Jerry." Maguro explained.

 _These are all so similar._

I seemed to like the cat and mouse ones better than the coyote and bird ones. Sig still didn't seem very interested. But he didn't seem to space out like usual.

The next few were about a rabbit. Maguro didn't explain it to us because the cartoon said the name.

"How does a rabbit build all of this stuff?" I asked.

"No clue." Ringo responded.

There was one cartoon about a cricket. I didn't know the name of the cricket, and I don't think Maguro knew either. Sig was more than interested.

The next few were about another cat and a bird with a speech problem.

 _Seriously, these are so similar._

"What's with the speech impediment?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Maguro replied.

There were lots of cartoons after that.

 **After watching all of them….**

"So, whaddya think?'' Maguro asked.

"They're good." I said.

"Americans seem to like watching anthropomorphic characters get beat up." Ringo noted.

"Different." Sig notes.

Maguro nods.

"Uh...okay."

I think Maguro would've preferred a different response.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry guys for a long delay on this. I've been busy, and school would've started sooner, but flooding caused it to be delayed a week. Then I get poison ivy, so I have to miss the "first day". But at least I get to write this.**


	11. White Butterfly

White Butterfly

Sig and I were walking around the block. Sig notices a white butterfly. I notice it too.

"Aww, look at-" I start.

"Mine" Sig calls out.

Sig pounces on the butterfly. He completely misses.

"Sig..." I palm my face.

Sig stands up. He actually grabs the butterfly.

I smile. Sig can be a complete doofus sometimes. Generally, he doesn't realize it.

"Got it." Sig notes.

Sig opens the wings of the butterfly.

"Her." Sig notes.

"Whaddya gonna name her?" I ask.

Sig looks at me. Then he looks at the butterfly.

"Yuriko." Sig says.

 _That's a nice name. Somewhat. Why is it familiar?_

We start walking home. We then arrive at Sig's doorstep.

"Do you have a lot of butterflies?" I ask Sig.

"Somewhat." Sig responds.

We walk into Sig's house. I follow Sig into his room.

Sig lets the butterfly go in his room.

"Uh, are you just gonna let it fly around the house?" I ask.

"For a bit." Sig responds. He pulls a flower plant out of a vase. Sig puts it in a glass container.

The butterfly lands on the flower.

"See?" Sig points out.

"Works like a charm." I note.

We watch Yuriko for a bit.

"Sig, what's your last name?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It's Fuchizaki." Sig explains.

"So the butterfly's full name is Yuriko Fuchizaki." I note, "It's weird how we've been friends for a long time, but I didn't know your last name."

"I don't know yours." Sig notes, still watching the butterfly.

"Oh, mine's Kikuchi." I explain.

Sig nods.

"Nice." Sig notes.

We continue watching the butterfly.


	12. Puyo Puyo Fortnite

Puyo Puyo Fortnite

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't actually play Fortnite, so some of the details may be inaccurate. I'm aware that they have taken down some of the emotes and dances. And I know that Fortnite is dying.**

 **Well, please enjoy anyway :)**

Sig was over at my house, and we were bored.

So here we are.

We are in my room, playing Fortnite. Sig and I both had our own computers. They computers were both laptops. We had headsets with a little microphone at the end.

Sig let me keep the whole bed to myself, so Sig was laying down on the floor. He seemed comfortable enough though.

We were playing teams, Sig and I were on a team.

"Sought any enemy players yet?" Arle's voice comes through the microphone.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we are also playing with Arle and Schezo. They were also on our team.

"Yeah, find any players, and they will feel me!" Schezo announced.

That definitely didn't sound right. Sig noticed it too. I palm my face.

"Schezo, you really need to work on your vocab." Arle noted.

"Why, what's wrong with what I said?" Schezo asked.

 _Oh my…_

"Nevermind Schezo." Arle sighed.

"Found one!"

Sig shot down the enemy player he found. The enemy didn't put up much of a fight.

"Good job Sig." I complimented.

"Thanks." Sig nods.

"Uh oh." Arle notes.

"Yeah Arle?" Sig asked.

"I got 4 enemy players on my tail. I need backup." Arle notes.

"Alright, I'm coming for ya!" Schezo announced.

"You're saying those things again." I said.

"Whatever."

Sig and I stayed back. Although, we probably could've helped Arle with the situation she's in now.

Sig was playing with the emotes and dances.

"Look at this one." Sig said to me.

He had his player doing the Electro Shuffle.

"That's cool." I noted, "This is my favourite."

I had my character doing Star Power.

Sig nods.

"We got 'em!" Schezo announced over the microphone.

"Good." I noted.

"They almost killed Arle, but then I gave it to them good." Schezo noted.

I sighed.

 _Oh boy. How does Arle deal with him?_

Arle was kinda annoyed too.

"Schezo….." Her trailed off, but it sounded irritated.

"What?" Schezo seemed confused.

I'm surprised that after all these years (which is still like one or two years) he hasn't figured out that his phrases could be taken the wrong way.

Once you get used to it, it starts to be kinda funny. But it is still very annoying. Somewhat.

Arle and Schezo's character walked over towards us. Schezo then started riding around in the grocery cart that was next to us.

Sig took out his axe and started chopping down some of the trees.

We then heard a gunshot near us.

"Uh oh." Sig switched his axe with a gun.

"Where is he?" Schezo jumped of the cart and drew his gun.

"I dunno." I said. The only weapon I had was an axe, so that's what I equipped.

Arle didn't equip anything. She looked around a bit.

"I see a player over there." Arle noted.

We all faced the direction she was facing.

There was a player over there. He (I don't know if it was a he, but I'm gonna say that anyway.) He was shooting around a lot, but he seemed very skilled.

Sig ran off toward the nearest highest elevation. He set his targets on the player.

Within at least 4 shots, the player was killed.

"How did you learn to do that so quickly?" I asked.

I looked at Sig (the human, not the character). Sig just shrugged.

"I dunno."

I look at him in dismay.

"Amitie!" Mom shouts from downstairs, "Food's ready!"

Sig perked up.

"Well, let's put this stuff away then." I note.

"We gotta go." Sig says over his microphone, "See ya soon."

"Alrighty then. See ya!" Arle greets back.

"Bye." Schezo says.

Sig turns off his microphone. We then turn off everything.

We put away all of our stuff. Sig and I then walk downstairs for dinner.


End file.
